Temptation
by Harrison Orion Black
Summary: A one-shot of Damon/Stefan. If you don't like don't read, this is also my first attempt at smut so please be easy on the reviews.


Tempting

Stefan/Damon don't like don't read.

_~VD~VD~VD~VD~VD~VD~VD~VD~_

Damon closed his eyes and he allowed himself to remember what happened 146 years ago, he swallowed it was a _very good_ memory indeed.

_~flashback~_

_Damon looked up as Katherine made herself at home in his room. He smiled lazily up at her, hoping she wanted sex again. As if reading his thoughts Katherine shook her head and Damon was disappointed that is until she said the next bit._

_" Do you remember when you told me about your greatest fantasy?"_

_Damon nodded, just thinking about it made him hot. He would love to fuck his baby brother until he couldn't walk for a week. _

_"Well what if I said, I can make it come true?" Damon's head shot up but he narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion._

_"What do you want?" _

_"What ever do you mean? I do not want anything." Damon wasn't convinced, she wouldn't do anything that didn't benefit her in some way. _

_Katherine sighed but admitted," All I want is to watch, after all it would be incredibly arousing to see you pound Stefan into the mattress"_

_Damon pondered it but nodded it seemed a fair enough deal. "How are you going to get Stefan to agree?"_

_Katherine looked at him as if he were retarded, and Damon almost smacked himself. She was a vampire duh! She could just compel him, Damon smiled dazzlingly at her and asked, "When?"_

_Katherine smirked and called,"Stefan!" Instantly his baby brother came into his room, his eyes were a bit dazed but otherwise he seemed to be alright. _

_"You know what to do, do you not?" Katherine asked to the younger Salvatore. Katherine sat down and watched the show. _

_Stefan looked up momentarily at his older brother and then got to his knees and asked," What do you wish of me, master?" _

_Damon swallowed that was incredibly erotic, hearing Stefan actually call him master. He answered nonetheless going along with the game._

_"Strip" He ordered. Stefan got up and unbuttoned his shirt, he threw it on the floor and slowly stripped off of his other clothes. Giving the pair a show, just as he was about to strip off of his undergarments Damon commanded, "Stop" _

_Stefan did as he was told and observed the duo. Damon was panting heavily, his erection was noticeable in his pants he was sweating profoundly as was Katherine. She had already stripped of all her clothes so you could see her perky breasts, as well as her nice long legs._

_"What would you like me to do sir?" Stefan asked his older brother. _

_When Damon answered his voice was dry and hoarse," I want you to pleasure Katherine." Understanding Stefan, walked to Katherine who was seated on the bed and kissed her passionately. Katherine moaned already aroused and sensitive._

_Stefan licked down Katherine's throat until he came to a perky dark nipple he sucked it into his mouth until it was hard, he quickly did the same to the other one. All the while Katherine was a withering and moaning mess. _

_Damon watched and licked his dry lips as Stefan, starting lapping at Katherine's pussy. He was drinking up her juices and he couldn't hold himself back any longer._

_"Come to your big brother, Stefan"Damon called. Stefan stopped and Katherine let out a frustrated moan, angry that the pleasure had stopped._

_Stefan stepped in front of his naked older brother. He looked at him and involuntarily liked his pink lips, making Damon focus on his mouth. Damon smirked as he knew what he could put that pretty pink mouth to do._

_"Stefan get on your knees." Stefan instantly was on his knees and he looked up at his brother with big green eyes. Damon slapped his dick to Stefan's cheek._

_"Suck." _

_Stefan got right to work, he licked him from root to tip. Stefan sucked in his older brother's tip and teased it, until his older brother was a moaning mess._

_"Don't tease." Damon croaked out, not believing Stefan seemed a natural at blow jobs._

_Stefan smiled teasingly up at him but stopped teasing. He sucked in all of his brother's penis, all 10 inches until he almost chocked on it. Stefan relaxed his throat muscles and swallowed Damon's dick down his throat._

_Damon instantly moaned. It was so warm, Damon laced his hand through Stefan's locks and pulled him back and forth. Fucking his face._

_Katherine watched aroused, lazily stroking her pussy as she watched the brothers._

_Damon climaxed down his little brother's throat, he slid down and fell to the floor in a heap. He was about to drift off when Katherine's voice sounded._

_"Don't be selfish Damon, you didn't even let Stefan cum." _

_Damon looked up and saw Stefan's problem, he smiled Stefan hadn't cared he was pumping himself trying to cum._

_"Stop." Stefan stopped reluctantly taking his hand off his member._

_"You've been a naughty boy Stefan. Get on your hands and knees."_

_Stefan whimpered as if sensing what Damon was going to do but complied._

_Damon smiled down at his baby brother, " Don't worry Stefan. Big Brother's going to take care of you."_

_Damon went under Stefan's body until he found what he was looking for. He put his hand up and tweaked a pink nipple, Stefan whimpered as his sensitive body was stimulated. _

_Damon smirked, he was going to make Stefan beg for it. He got up from under him and held out his right hand, "Suck"_

_Stefan did as commanded and wet all of Damon's digits until they were almost dripping with saliva._

_Damon walked until he was at Stefan's rear, he spread apart the cheeks until he found Stefan's pink pucker._

_He circled a finger around it getting Stefan to relax when he did he pushed the first digit in. Stefan flinched and grunted a bit at the pain, but otherwise didn't react. When the second one was inserted he started scratching at the floor._

_"Don't worry Stef, just one more." Damon comforted_

_ Once Damon had Stefan stretched as much as he could he took out his fingers and Stefan sighed in relief. _

_Then he felt his older brother position himself and he stiffened a bit and that was all the warning he had until Damon was inside. _

_Stefan whined a bit, it hurt but he pulled through he had worst things hurt._

_Damon waited until he calmed down and started thrusting. He changed from fast and hard, and slow and soft. _

_Stefan panted and cried out when he felt Damon hit something. He moaned out and begged," P-Please. D-do that again."_

_Damon smirked and asked innocently, "You mean this?" He hit Stefan's prostate dead on making Stefan moan out loader. Though he still managed to croak out," Yes."_

_Damon thrusted inside Stefan hitting his prostate every time. By now Stefan was barely coherent and moaning out, so when Damon stopped Stefan protested loudly. "Please don't stop Damon. Please."_

_Damon was tempted to keep going but he demanded," Beg for it little brother." _

_Stefan whined but did as he was told," Please Damon, I want to feel your big meaty cock in me. I want you to pound me until I can't walk for days. I want to feel as you cum inside me."_

_That did the trick as Damon pounded into him once again. Off in the sidelines Katherine commented hoarsely,"Who knew Stefan could talk dirty?"_

_Damon pounded into him, each time hitting his prostate and Stefan came without being touched. He fell to the ground in a dry heap, but Damon kept on going. Stimulating Stefan again, who moaned tiredly as Damon pleasured him._

_Eventually Damon came into Stefan, who by now had passed out from the pleasure and sheer exhaustion._

_Damon looked down and smirked," Best fuck ever."_

___~flashback end~_

Damon came back from his memory and moaned in frustration to see he had an erection. He got up and vampire sped to Stefan's room, he looked down at his baby brother and observed him.

In sleep Stefan was relaxed, and Damon was able to observe his little brother's innocent features. Stefan's hair was ruffled in sleep and fell into his face. His long eyelashes were resting on his high cheekbones, concealing his green eyes.

Damon was tempted to take his little brother there, but re-framed from doing so. Instead he was off to go find some random whore to quench his hunger for his brother.

On his way out he muttered,"To damn pretty for is own good."

_~VD~VD~VD~VD~VD~VD~VD~VD~_

This was my first attempt at smut so it might not be that good. But please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
